


Our Little Nest

by Nothingtruelyends



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingtruelyends/pseuds/Nothingtruelyends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes a nest because he is cold and when Sam gets back to the bunker he is surprised to find a lot of blankets, pillows, feathers, and clothing making a nest on the floor in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just-benjamin-lafitte(tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=just-benjamin-lafitte%28tumblr%29).



> I do not own SPN or the characters.

Sam had been on a hunt for almost a week and it was taking a slight toll on Gabriel because of the fact he had been put on bed rest due to him pissing off a goddess. Sam was insistent he stay in the bunker for at least three weeks so the chick calmed down.

The bunker however was freezing and he didn't have his jolly giant to help him keep warm so he thought for a second before starting to build a nest, taking blankets, clothing, anything you could think of and piling it up in Sam's room before carefully weaving all of the things together to make the best nest he could.

After two days of laying in his nest alone Gabriel's head peaked up from the pile slowly as he heard the door opening.

 

When Sam opened the door he had expected to see Gabriel laying in bed, what he hadn't expected to see was a large nest in the middle of his room and his angel laying in the middle of it staring back at him. "Gabriel, it isn't... Nesting season was last month," Nesting season lasted a couple weeks and it was a time where angels made nests and claimed their mated till it was over. Needless to say it was a fun event but it happened twice a year and Gabriel wasn't due to nest any time soon.

"I know that Giant, I just got cold. Now come in and cuddle me," the tone which Gabriel said the words in made a small threat evident, if he didn't do it he would get pranked and he was definitely in no mood for that.

"Okay, okay," Sam said, holding his hands above his head as he walked to the edge of the nest. One of Gabriel's six large golden wings wrapped around him, pulling him next to the archangel as the other wrapped their arms around him. Making his heart beat slightly faster. The nest was warm and comforting and he could easily see why Gabriel liked it. "Do you think we could keep this instead of a bed?" Sam asked yawning.

"Yeah sure, but you get some sleep." 

Sam gave a small sound as his reply as his eyes started to close and Gabriel whispered softly to him in Enochain as he fell asleep. 


End file.
